


checkmate

by augustlore



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Hitmen, among us og imposter, i should be working on my actual book rn, i wrote this as a joke at 11 pm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustlore/pseuds/augustlore
Summary: why are there imposters? an explanation.
Kudos: 7





	checkmate

Revenge. It was all about revenge. The crewmates had wronged me so many times, and now I wanted to kill every single one of them. So I hired imposters. Hitmen, I guess. They would disguise themselves as crewmates and kill as many as they could. I didn’t really care if they were voted off. They were just chess pieces to me, and I am a very competitive person.

Let’s get back to how my old crewmates had wronged me. I wasn’t always evil. They had bullied me and pranked me and frustrated me so many times that I just snapped. Now I was bloodthirsty. I wouldn’t stop until every single crewmate was dead, because I knew how it felt to be ridiculed and I didn’t want that happening to anyone else.

My methods? A little flawed, I will admit. But I really think the pros outweigh the cons here. 

Who knows, maybe I’ll try being an imposter. I’ve heard it’s fun. Of course, I’m a lot smarter than your average imposter. I also have a motive.

If you try to vote me off, you’ll be the next to die. Checkmate.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by my friend sofia's instagram story. this character really doesn't have much to say.


End file.
